<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>her by drarryangels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275824">her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryangels/pseuds/drarryangels'>drarryangels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoring Harry Potter, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, First chapter is angsty the rest is pure fluff, Found Family, Getting married with a baby, Happy Ending, Harry Potter is Obsessed with Draco Malfoy, Light Angst, Like Really in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Mrs. Weasley is the best mum, Pregnant Draco Malfoy, Sweet, Teen Pregnancy, True Love, Wedding Day, Wedding Fluff, draco malfoy is obsessed with his baby, harry and draco are in love, i'm not sure where my brain is but i like thinking about malfoy-potter babies, lots and lots of crying, they are nInEtEeN and this is important to draco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryangels/pseuds/drarryangels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco lay there, caked in drying sweat, blood drying between his thighs, and no baby in his arms. He wanted to see the baby, he did. Only, he was nineteen, and he was here alone and he didn't want to have to look into a child's face that he was going to take care of for the rest of his life, and know that someday he would say, "Yes, see here. No one came when you were born because no one really cared." Draco knew this wasn't exactly true. Unfortunately, it just so happened that Pansy was off in America, and Blaise was gone in Russia somewhere, and his father was locked up in Azkaban, and his mother was locked in a mental ward, and - did he mention he was nineteen? And no one had minded enough to come back to England when Draco told them he was pregnant, and so that's what it was. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>799</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/709426">Drarry headcanon</a> by itty-bitty-gryffindor.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired in part by Gilmore Girls, in part by a Tumblr headcanon, and in part by my own chaotic brain.</p><p>Also please read the headcanon that somewhat inspired this work because it is to die for.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been binging Gilmore Girls, and this is stupid, but I couldn't stop thinking about what it must be like to have to go to the hospital and give birth all by yourself, and yeah. This was created. I didn't put much time into it, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There's no one here with you, dear?"</p><p>"No." Draco folded his hands carefully over the bulge of his stomach and gritted his teeth. "Can we - mph ow - <em>please</em> just go in. No one's coming."</p><p>"No one?"</p><p>Draco groaned. "Ow. No! I already said. Look around! There's no one here for me, and no one's coming."</p><p>The Healer glanced around the waiting room carefully before turning back to Draco. "Not even your mum or dad?"</p><p>"No!" Draco screamed. His entire torso seized up in a blinding jolt of pain, and Draco wildly grabbed onto the rails of the wheelchair he was seated in. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore the tears dripping down the sides of his face. "Please. Please. A baby is trying to exit my body."</p><p>"Yes, of course," the Healer said quietly, before taking the handles of the chair and wheeling Draco into a private room. "The head Healer will be right in."</p><p>The Healer came, and the baby came. Painfully, slowly. Draco screamed, and cried, and tried to ignore the fact that he was nineteen and giving birth to a baby all by himself in a dingy room in St. Mungo's. </p><p>When it was over, the Healer tried to place the baby in his arms. Draco sat limply and did not look at it. Something tight knotted in between his ribs, and Draco longed to hold out his arms and take the baby and hold it tight. He wanted to love it - he already loved it - but he couldn't look at it. </p><p>"Just a moment," he whispered, hoarse. "I'm..."</p><p>"Quite tired, I expect," said the Healer, smiling jovially and clutching Draco's baby to his chest. "I quite understand. Well, congratulations!" He grinned and patted Draco's arm. "I'll clean up the little darling and let you rest, and you can get a good look at her in a little bit."</p><p>"Her?" Draco murmured, looking up blearily. </p><p>"Why, yes!" said the Healer, still smiling like the sun had just risen twice. "You didn't check the sex?"</p><p>"I didn't want to know," Draco said, his words slurred and quiet. </p><p>The Healer set his hand over Draco's blanket. "Well, you know now. Very exciting. Very exciting, my boy." He turned, the bundle of blankets and baby in his arm, and finally left Draco alone. </p><p>Draco lay there, caked in drying sweat, blood drying between his thighs, and no baby in his arms. He wanted to see the baby, he did. Only, he was nineteen, and he was here <em>alone</em> and he didn't want to have to look into a child's face that he was going to take care of for the rest of his life, and know that someday he would say, <em>"Yes, see here. No one came when you were born because no one really cared." </em>Draco knew this wasn't exactly true. Unfortunately, it just so happened that Pansy was off in America, and Blaise was gone in Russia somewhere, and his father was locked up in Azkaban, and his mother was locked in a mental ward, and - did he mention he was nineteen? And no one had minded enough to come back to England when Draco told them he was pregnant, and so that's what it was. </p><p>Clattering footsteps sounded on the other side of the door and Draco leaned back on the pillows and sighed, closing his eyes lightly. Another baby, he suspected. Probably a baby that someone actually wanted. </p><p>Draco hadn't wanted to be pregnant, hadn't wanted a baby, when he first found out months ago. He hadn't really wanted it until the baby started kicking at his stomach from the inside, if he were being excruciatingly honest. But then, slowly, like threads tangling in a breeze, something had risen and grown from the inside. A tangle and tie of thought and feeling that had gathered and gathered until it was a lump in his chest. He wanted his baby... and he still couldn't look at her. </p><p>He thought he might choke on the thought. But, Merlin, he was so alone. </p><p>Draco's door clicked open, and he raised his head without opening his eyes. "Everything alright?"</p><p>"Oh god, I missed it."</p><p>Draco's eyes snapped open. "Harry?"</p><p>One, very harassed looking, Harry Potter stood in Draco's doorway with his hair sticking out instead of up, his jacket inside out, his shoes on the wrong feet, and dark circles under his eyes. </p><p>"I'm so sorry," Harry said frantically, stumbling forward into the room and letting the door fall shut behind him. "I'm so sorry. I missed it."</p><p>Draco closed his mouth and watched as Harry came toward him. </p><p>"I got your owl when we were flying over Versailles." Harry shoved his hands up through his hair and stopped about a foot away from the end of Draco's bed. "I turned around right away. I thought I would make it in time. I thought - I thought labors took longer. Oh god, I'm so sorry. I wanted to be here. I wanted to be here so badly." Harry shook his hands out of his hair and shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Are you alright? Is the baby okay? Is it a boy or girl?"</p><p>Draco narrowed his eyes. Thought about yelling at Harry and cursing him out. Decided he was tired. Then relaxed his face and held his arms out. In the end, Draco could forgive Harry for this one very large thing that, in the end, likely wouldn't matter very much. They had worked through worse. </p><p>Harry barely hesitated before launching himself into Draco's arms and squashing him into the bed. His nose, cold at the tip, shoved into Draco's neck along with a dry heave and then a hot smudge of tears rubbed into Draco's skin. </p><p>"I'm so sorry," Harry choked. </p><p>Draco ran his hand through Harry's hair. "I know."</p><p>"Did it hurt?"</p><p>"Quite a lot." Draco's voice came out soft, more hurt than he intended it to. </p><p>Harry pulled back. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Draco nodded and placed his palm over Harry's cheek. "I'm okay. I'll be okay."</p><p>Harry rolled to lie next to Draco instead of on top of him. "I wish you hadn't had to go through it alone," Harry whispered, his breath gusting over Draco's face. "Was it hard?"</p><p>A lump grew in Draco's throat that he couldn't swallow around, so he tried to shrug a bit. "It was hard," he said, finally, in the silence between them. "It was really hard. And it hurt." </p><p>"I'm so, so sorry, love. Tell me what to do. I'll do anything to make this better for you." Harry scooted closer to Draco and carefully placed his forehead against Draco's. </p><p>"Just stay," Draco whispered. He reached down between them and found Harry's hand, intertwining their fingers and holding on tightly. "Stay with me. Hold the baby. Kiss me like you don't mind that I'm still fat even though the baby is out of me."</p><p>"Fat?" Harry let out a small laugh. "Draco. Honestly, I've never seen anything more beautiful than you in this moment."</p><p>Draco pushed Harry's shoulder, not hard enough to make him wobble, and turned bright red. "Just hold the baby when they come back with her."</p><p>Harry's eyes went wide. "Her?"</p><p>"Yes." Draco smiled. "She's a girl, and the Healers say she's fine and healthy."</p><p>"And is she beautiful?" Harry asked eagerly, clutching onto Draco's hand and leaning in close. "Does she have your eyes?"</p><p>Draco paused. "I haven't seen her yet."</p><p>"What? Why not?"</p><p>Draco shook his head and his cheek and hair mashed into the pillow. Not that it mattered much to Draco's appearance at this point. "I... we're nineteen."</p><p>Harry's eyebrows came together in the middle. "I know this."</p><p>"We're nineteen," Draco repeated, "And we're having a baby, and it's just... scary. I was scared. And I didn't want to be all alone, but I was, and that made me more scared. What am I supposed to do with a baby?"</p><p>Harry nudged his nose against Draco's. "Love them."</p><p>"Yes, yes." Draco rolled his eyes. "Thank you. I'm already head over heels for the little thing, and I haven't even seen her face."</p><p>Draco's stomach swooped and Harry grinned, his eyes crinkling up a the corners. "Head over-?"</p><p>"Mr. Malfoy?" a voice interrupted at the door. "The little one's been all cleaned up. Would you like me to bring her in here?"</p><p>Harry bolted up straight and stood immediately, staring openly at the Healer. He whirled to grab Draco's hands and beg with his eyes. </p><p>"Yes," Draco said, looking at Harry. "I'd like to meet her."</p><p>When they brought the baby, in a tiny rolling bed, Draco felt nothing. There was Harry's hand, and Harry's crying, and Harry's muted gasps, but Draco felt nothing. He felt like lying limp again and letting someone else take the baby from him. </p><p>The baby had not been his idea. Well, the baby had not being either his or Harry's idea, but it had been Harry's idea to keep it and try to raise it. Draco said they were too young. Harry said that Draco was it for him, that he wanted to have a family with him, that this wasn't how he imagined it, but they could do it all the same. So Draco had said yes, let's keep the baby, and they had. And it was fine. </p><p>Except that they were nineteen - Draco could not get over this fact - and Draco had no money, and Harry had donated all his money to various organizations after the war because he hadn't imagined he'd ever need to use that much money. Draco had shouted at him when he found out, said he should have saved at least a little, had no one ever taught him anything at all about finances. Harry said no, in a very small voice, no one had ever taught him about finances. So they sat down, had a long talk, and decided that Harry would work so they could buy diapers and food for the baby. </p><p>Draco did not particularly like Harry's job because it sent him all over Europe, and Draco wanted Harry home. But they needed the money, so Harry worked, and Draco stayed at home and cried himself to sleep over a very large belly.</p><p>So when they rolled the baby into the room in a tiny rolling bed, Draco felt nothing. </p><p>But then Harry lifted the baby out and set her down in the unsure cradle of Draco's arms, and - everything changed. </p><p>Looking at her was like looking at a very fragile little sun. Something so very large and momentous and delicate that it completely changed the trajectory of everything around it, and pulled it into its own orbit, its own galaxy. The knot in his chest from before was nothing like this. Draco smiled down at the girl, rubbed his finger over her peach soft cheek, and cried. Harry held him tight and whispered in his ear, and the Healer eventually left. Draco was lost inside his daughter's little galaxy, spinning around her, her, her. She was everything now. She was all he saw. Draco wanted to look at her forever. </p><p>She was beautiful. A smudge of dark hair on the top of her head, a tiny wrinkled face, a little mass of Harry's pretty skin and Draco's moles. He kissed her face softly and she opened her eyes. </p><p>"Oh," Harry whispered and leaned forward to get a better look. "Her eyes are green."</p><p>"Like yours," Draco said through tears. Harry smiled. Draco sniffed. "That's so unfair."</p><p>Harry let out a loud bellowing laugh and pressed sloppy kisses into Draco's face. Draco smiled into it, tilting his head to the side a little and letting Harry nose into his hair.</p><p>"I think we should call her Molly," Draco said after a moment. </p><p>Harry dropped his forehead to Draco's, and smiled so big and happy that Draco thought his heart would burst open like the peeling swell of overripe raspberries. "Molly Potter," he whispered. </p><p>"Potter?" Draco said. "Who carried this child?"</p><p>Harry looked up, his eyes wide. "You, of course." He paused and looked down before looking up into Draco's face again. "But see, I was thinking maybe we could all be Potters. Or all Malfoys, if that's what you want."</p><p>Draco stared. "Are you asking what I think you're asking?"</p><p>"I want to marry you," said Harry, simple and clear. "Really, really. And I want to raise this baby - Molly - with you. And I want to be a family, an official family, when we do."</p><p>"I love you," said Draco, pulling Harry to him with their baby nestled in between their bodies.</p><p>Draco assumed that that made his answer quite clear enough. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woohoo! I decided to add another part!</p>
<p>I think this has kinda departed from the original thing I wrote, but it's kinda fun, so here it is. </p>
<p>This is how I'm imagining Molly: https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcRO1TsUhZXwI4bVZInyJwJ7quUUGTC5jGxF6g&amp;usqp=CAU</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm not spending the night in a hotel."</p>
<p>Harry smiled and dropped his head down into the crook of Draco's neck. "I know, love. I'm just saying that it's Muggle tradition."</p>
<p>Draco readjusted the baby carrier strap and shifted his weight to his other leg. "It's ridiculous."</p>
<p>Harry grinned wider and nestled his face closer. "I know."</p>
<p>Draco rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Molly, strapped into the carrier. Having her in his arms was so much better than having her inside of his body. Draco could remember all the weeks before she had been born, being alone and wrapping his arms around the stretched swell of his stomach, wishing and wishing that things were different. Things <em>were</em> different now. After missing Molly's birth, Harry had quit his job and taken up a teaching position at Hogwarts. Draco was so happy that he actually sat down on the floor of their apartment and cried when Harry told him. </p>
<p>Draco looked down at the top of Molly's head, a tiny pink bow lost in the dark curls. He smiled and pressed his lips to her head and breathed in the sweet powdery scent of her skin and hair.</p>
<p>"She's pretty," Harry murmured. </p>
<p>Draco smiled at Molly's head, heavy on Draco's shoulder with sleep. "Very."</p>
<p>Someone coughed nearby. Draco looked up and saw the supermarket cashier glaring pointedly at them. "Next."</p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes and grumbled something unintelligible into Draco's neck before standing up straight and unloading their groceries onto the conveyor belt. Draco smiled and rocked gently back and forth with his arms still cradled around Molly in her baby carrier. </p>
<p>"Well," Harry said, dropping a cereal box a little too hard in front of the cashier. "We still haven't decided whose name we're taking tomorrow."</p>
<p>Draco dropped his head back. "I think it's pretty obvious."</p>
<p>"It's not," Harry said. He threw a package of toilet paper at the cashier. "We need to talk about it more."</p>
<p>Draco rubbed one of his fingers in a small circle over Molly's head. "I already told you. I want to be a Potter."</p>
<p>"Molly's legally a Malfoy," Harry pointed out. </p>
<p>"Molly Malfoy," Draco sneered. "It's horrid. We can change it."</p>
<p>"I thought you didn't want Molly to be a Potter," Harry said. "You were all 'who carried this child?' I thought that meant you wanted her to be a Malfoy like you."</p>
<p>Draco hugged Molly closer to his body. "I changed my mind."</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. "I want to take your name."</p>
<p>Draco shook his head. "No you don't. You don't want to be a Malfoy."</p>
<p>"Okay, fine," Harry said. "I think the name Malfoy is stupid. But it's yours. I want something of you in my name."</p>
<p>"Let me ask you something," Draco said, tilting his head to the side. "When you fucked me for the first time after we'd only been dating for two months, back in eighth year after seven firewhiskeys - yes, seven, I saw you drink them - were you thinking, 'Merlin, I can't wait to be a <em>Malfoy</em>?'"</p>
<p>Harry clapped his hands over Molly's ears. "Jesus, Draco, mind your language. We have a kid."</p>
<p>"Yes, yes," Draco said. The cashier coughed. Draco reached over and handed her some bills Harry had counted out for him before they left for the market. "Is that what you were thinking?"</p>
<p>"Obviously not. You just said I'd had seven firewhiskeys. I was thinking 'dear god! My boyfriend is hot!'" Harry took the change and shoved it in Draco's pocket. "It's a miracle I was thinking anything at all."</p>
<p>Draco patted his pocket and pointed at Harry to take the bags the cashier was holding out. "Well, that's very nice. Personally, I was thinking, 'I hope I get to be a Potter someday.' So I think - grab the bags, Harry - that we should be Potters."</p>
<p>Harry stood, frozen, staring at Draco. "Are you pulling my wand?"</p>
<p>Draco gently pushed Harry to the side and took the bags himself. "Of course I'm not."</p>
<p>"That's really what you were thinking?"</p>
<p>Draco looked at him. "Yes?"</p>
<p>Harry blinked. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"</p>
<p>Draco shrugged. "Why do you think? Because you'd just had seven firewhiskeys, and - little did I know at the time - I was about to get pregnant in my eighth year of school. It never quite seemed the time to say, 'oh, Harry. I understand we've only been dating for two months, and the drunken-shag-baby is really putting a damper on our plans, but I've wanted to marry you since we were fourteen years old.'" Draco smiled at the cashier and waved genially at her as they left the market. </p>
<p>Harry's mouth dropped open as he followed Draco out. "<em>Fourteen?</em>"</p>
<p>"Yes, keep up," Draco said. He patted Molly's back. "Can you take one of these bags? My arm is getting sore."</p>
<p>Harry took the bags numbly. "Draco."</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"Stop. Look at me."</p>
<p>Draco paused and turned to look at Harry in the middle of the market parking lot. "What is it?"</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. "I feel like we have a lot to unpack here."</p>
<p>Draco sighed and set a hand gently on Harry's arm. "Darling, it's really nothing. I had a crush on you throughout school. Yes, I was an asshole and a bigot. That didn't cancel out the existence of my feelings. You honestly have no idea how lucky I felt when you actually wanted to go out with me in eighth year."</p>
<p>"Er," said Harry. "I guess we can be Potters."</p>
<p>Draco smiled, took Harry's hand, and apparated them back home. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm thinking I'll write a little bit more for this, so stay tuned :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A wail sounded up through the apartment and Draco shoved his face into his pillow, groaning. </p><p>"Harry," he mumbled, reaching his hand out blindly for Harry's body next to his. "Baby s'up."</p><p>Harry snorted in his sleep. </p><p>Draco rolled up into a seating position and glared blearily at Harry, tangled in the sheets and curled up facing Draco, still very asleep. </p><p>Draco sighed and pushed himself out of the bed, careful not to shift the mattress and wake Harry. Another cry rose up and Draco reached over to grab his wand off the bedside table and cast a silencing charm around Harry so he wouldn't hear. Even with Draco's grumbled annoyance, he couldn't bring himself to shake Harry awake. </p><p>After the past couple months, Harry deserved the extra sleep. The stress of moving into a bigger apartment so Molly could have a room, adjusting to his new job, caring for a new baby, and planning a wedding, all while dealing with the never ending torrent of Prophet articles about Draco and Molly had left Harry in sleepless cycles of dark circles and red rimmed eyes. Every time Draco mentioned it to him, Harry would smile tiredly and lean into Draco. </p><p>"It's nothing, love," he would say. </p><p>All the same, Draco made sure to pack lunches for Harry when he left to work on weekends, kissed him a little softer than was strictly necessary in the mornings, and tried not to wake him when Molly rose several times a night. </p><p>Draco leaned over and ran his hand over Harry's forehead, pushing waves of his hair back.</p><p>"I'm coming," Draco whispered to the room when Molly's cries grew louder.</p><p>He glanced back at the room from the doorway to see Harry still rumpled and buried in sheets and duvet. Draco turned and padded down the hall and into Molly's room. Molly lay on her back in her little bassinet, her face a brilliant red through the darkness and her nose scrunched up in a little wrinkled button. </p><p>"Early mornin', Molly," Draco sang in a hushed tone. "What's wrong, little darling?"</p><p>Molly wailed louder. </p><p>Draco smiled a little and reached over the edge of the bassinet to lift her out. No matter how many times he woke to the sound of Molly's desperate crying, no matter how many times he had to pat her back to sleep, or wipe her spit up from his neck, he never got tired of her. Her cries, her thick curls, the cast of her eyelashes over green eyes too big for her face. Draco was addicted, obsessed, in love with her. </p><p>"Poor baby," Draco murmured to her, bouncing her as he walked over to the window in her nursery. Draco glanced out at the night, the lights of London glittering quietly back at him. Draco cradled Molly close to his chest and hummed to her. It didn't take long for her crying to quiet. Draco popped a passie into her mouth, rubbed his thumb over her head, and rocked his weight back and forth until her wails turned into whimpers, then little murmurs of idle sound as she fell back to sleep. </p><p>"I love you," Draco whispered down to her, smiling. He smoothed down the front of her sleep swaddle, pale green with tiny daisies that Luna had given to them at their engagement party. "Molly Potter."</p><p>"She's not a Potter yet," a voice came from the door, slurred from sleep. </p><p>Draco turned to see Harry standing in the door. His hair stuck out around his ears and his t-shirt - Draco thought it might have been one of his from school - hung off his left shoulder. Draco held out his hand, and Harry walked to him without hesitation, dropping his head onto Draco's shoulder next to Molly's immediately. </p><p>"She will be tomorrow," Draco said quietly. </p><p>Harry's breath brushed Draco's collarbone. "You will," Harry said, wrapping his arm around Draco's waist and spreading his palm over his hip. "We'll still have to change her name at court."</p><p>"Shh," Draco said, poking Harry's cheek. "Don't pop my bubble."</p><p>"Okay." Harry grinned, dopey. "You know, Draco, I was thinking."</p><p>Draco shifted his eyes from Molly to the window, to the glittering night. "What were you thinking?"</p><p>Harry paused and held Draco closer. "Instead of being Potters-"</p><p>"Non-negotiable," Draco interrupted. </p><p>Harry lifted his head to glare at Draco. "Let me finish."</p><p>Draco nodded for him to continue. </p><p>"I was thinking we could hyphenate our names."</p><p>Draco looked at Harry, at the cross of his eyes without his glasses, the yellow gold of the night lights reflecting over his nose and cheekbones, the curve of his bottom lip chipped by the slight bite of his teeth. "Hyphenate?"</p><p>"We could be Malfoy-Potters," Harry said, looking hopeful and wide open. "Harry and Draco Malfoy-Potter."</p><p>Draco looked back down at Molly and her puckered lips, her pink cheeks, the tangle of Harry's curls over her ears. "Molly Malfoy-Potter."</p><p>"You like it?"</p><p>Draco breathed in the sound of it for a moment. <em>The Malfoy-Potters</em>. "I like it."</p><p>"Okay," Harry said. He took Draco's hand and tugged him toward the door. "Let's go back to bed."</p><p>"Okay," Draco said, and followed him back, Molly still clutched in his arms. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last part for this little fic! I hope you all enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry smoothed a hand down Draco's shirt, running over his chest and down his stomach to settle on his hip. He leaned over Draco's plate of strawberry cake to press a kiss to Draco's mouth. Draco opened his mouth into the sweetness of Harry's mouth, and smiled. </p><p>"Love you," Harry mumbled. </p><p>Draco pulled back and smiled wider. "Love you, too."</p><p>"Hello, dears," Mrs. Weasley said, coming up behind Harry with little Molly bouncing in her arms. </p><p>Harry squeezed Draco's hip and then turned to Mrs. Weasley with a broad grin. "Hullo, Mrs. Weasley. You look lovely tonight."</p><p>Draco nodded in agreement, smiling openly at Mrs. Weasley. He had not always been able to smile at her so easily. It had been hard to even look her in the face when Harry first took him back to the Burrow in eighth year, almost a year ago now. Draco had thought that getting pregnant with Harry's baby would make it all worse. But, in all actuality, it turned out to be quite the opposite.</p><p>On the day they went to the Burrow to tell the Weasleys they were pregnant, Mrs. Weasley had opened the door and nodded sideways to Draco before hugging Harry tightly, as she always did. </p><p>Harry had wasted no time. He'd sat Mrs. Weasley on the couch, pulled a terrified Draco down beside him, and said plainly, "Draco is pregnant."</p><p>Mrs. Weasley had gasped and looked, really <em>looked</em>, at Draco with wide eyes, and then promptly burst into tears. </p><p>Draco hadn't even had time to recoil back on the couch before Mrs. Weasley was lifting him and hugging him close, patting his hair, and asking for his favorite dinners. </p><p>From there, everything had changed. Draco's mother was in a mental ward in France still. She hadn't wanted to come back to England for anything, not for the baby, nor even Draco's wedding, although the ward insisted they would allow her a brief chaperoned trip. Draco had Harry, of course, but Harry was just as new at being pregnant as Draco was, and Harry wasn't even pregnant. They were teenagers, barely in love, one of them orphaned, and the other left behind, and both of them were virtually alone in the world. Except Harry had the Weasleys. And after Mrs. Weasley found out they were going to have a baby, Draco had the Weasleys too. Mrs. Weasley, first, but all of them eventually. </p><p>"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Draco had said when she first made him onion soup. By then, Draco had a turnip sized baby inside of him, and it wasn't noticeable that he was pregnant unless you already knew. </p><p>Mrs. Weasley had put her hand on his cheek, and smiled with watery eyes. "You can call me Mum, dear."</p><p>Draco cried and blamed it on the pregnancy hormones. </p><p>When the baby was born it hardly seemed like a question who she should be named after. </p><p>Harry's hand, resting gently on Draco's thigh, brought him back to the present. </p><p>"-passing the baby all around," Mrs. Weasley was saying, gently stroking Molly's arm, who was giggling up at her and reaching out to tug on Mrs. Weasley's silvering red curls. "Percy kept saying you'd want her back before she got lost among all the other Weasley babies being handed off, but you know him." Mrs. Weasley sighed and looked down to coo at Molly. "Babies make him uncomfortable, don't they? Even pretty ones like you!"</p><p>Harry laughed and held out his arms to take Molly. "I think you've all gotten her too excited. She won't go down at all tonight, I'm sure."</p><p>Mrs. Weasley gave Molly one last pat before giving her to Harry. "Well, not for you to worry, dear. Arthur and I will be taking her tonight, so the newlyweds can enjoy themselves," Mrs. Weasley said with a wink. Draco blanched. Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to notice though, bending over to kiss all their cheeks before ambling off, her bright purple robes swaying behind her. </p><p>Harry turned back to face Draco, settling Molly in his lap. He looked up and caught sight of Draco's panicked expression. "Draco? What is it?"</p><p>Draco shook his head and set his hand over Harry's knee. "I didn't think."</p><p>"Didn't think what?"</p><p>"That Molly wasn't staying with us tonight," Draco said. He stared down at his hand on Harry's knee. "I just - I haven't been away from her for longer than an hour before," Draco said, trying to keep the anxiety out of his voice. "And that was only once so I could go pick up new bottles for her at the store." Draco swallowed hard. "And she was with you."</p><p>Harry untangled one of his hands from Molly's grip and set it over Draco's. "Draco, love, don't look so worried. She can stay with us tonight, if you'd like." Harry shrugged and pulled Draco's fingers tighter in his. "It's not like we have some elaborate wedding night planned. We're just going home." Harry lifted both their hands and tilted Draco's chin up. When Draco looked at him, Harry was grinning. "Obviously, we've already done the deed." He looked pointedly at their baby in his arms. "There's no pressure to do anything special." </p><p>Draco shook his head, but let himself smile. "But I want it to be special. It's our wedding, it should be special."</p><p>"Sure," Harry said. "But that doesn't mean we have to get wildly drunk and make love over our kitchen table."</p><p>Draco turned bright red. "Don't say that in public."</p><p>Harry laughed and Draco let himself bask in the sound, dazed and happy. Harry sat back in his chair, relaxed, his robes unbuttoned, and his shirt loosely tucked into his trousers. Molly leaned back with his movements, smiling and chewing on the hand that wasn't holding Draco's. Warm fairy lights glittered off the both of them, casting them in honey warmed gold light. The air clinked with champagne glasses and cake forks, heels and the swish of dress robes on the dance floor, the chatter of voices too loud and happy with alcohol and the giddiness of a wedding. </p><p>Harry kissed the top of Molly's head, and then the back of Draco's hand. "I love you most in the world," Harry said, still smiling and easy. Draco's stomach clenched and he stared at Harry, rapt and so in love he could die. "I will do anything for you, whatever you ask," Harry said. "If you want Molly to stay with us, she stays, and I am happy because the two of you are the most precious beings in the world to me. If you want her to stay with the Weasleys, then she will, and I am happy because I love being with just you as much as I love being with both her and you."</p><p>Draco softened, and scooted his chair over to be as close to Harry's as possible. He leaned into Harry's side and smiled into his neck, above his collar and below his jaw. "Harry," Draco said. "I love you very much." Draco felt Harry's jaw shift with the force of his smile. "More than can be put into so many words."</p><p>They sat, in the Weasley's garden, in the center of their wedding, with Molly wriggling across their laps, and their eyes on the party. </p><p>Draco waited a long while, breathing in the scent of Harry's cologne, before he said anything else. When he did speak, he spoke slowly, haltingly. "You gave her to me," Draco began, looking down at Molly draped across their laps, her toes in the air and her fingers in her mouth. Harry had a hand over her leg, holding onto her, making sure she didn't roll away from them. Draco smiled, and let Harry's hand, protecting their daughter, give him the courage to continue. "And you gave me you." Harry's shoulder shifted under Draco's head. "And there is nothing I love you for more than that. Having you and having her, it's all I could ever want. It's what I love most."</p><p>Draco sat, his head on Harry's shoulder, in quiet. Letting Harry listen to his words over and over again, in the space between them. </p><p>"That is so many words," Harry said, then dragged Draco's face up, and kissed him hard. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>